Shem
Shem in general has a major presence in the trade world of its era. Its entire area contains a vast network of trade routes and the cities prosper from the profits. The Shemites focuse a bit too much on their land routes, and the coastline is underdeveloped. Assuming naval trade to be a secondary concern, few Shemites have bothered to develop port cities and harbors. Among the most famed of its cities are the decadent coastal metropolis of Asgalun and the desert-city of Akbitana, a center of steelmaking. The economy is relatively diverse. The fertile regions are famed for their production in fruits, such as grapes and pomegranates. Agriculture in general and animal husbundry are major occuipations in the area and prosper. Local reserves of gold and copper, along with the famed Shemite textiles and pottery are prized export items. Shemite mercenaries, mainly archers, serve in both local and foreign armies. The deserts of Eastern Shem are typically dominated by desert raiders, the most famed among them being the Zuagir. Individual tribes have their own chiefs, but ambitious war chiefs have been known to sometimes unify multiple tribes in massive forces. Their usual targets are traveling caravans, although they may threaten entire cities if they have sufficient numbers. City-dwellers, and nomads are unified in their polytheistic religious practices. Female deities associated with fertility are widely worshipped. The most popular among them being Ashtoreth, Ishtar, and Derketo/Derketa. A few male gods also have large followings, mainly Pteor, Adonis/Tammuz, and Bel. Bel is the patron of liars and thieves, and his followers tend to practice related activities. Shem is a coastal nation, wherein its meadow region Conan and Keiv landed unconscious, drifting far southward from Nostume's accursed isle . While wandering in the great forest, Keiv was kidnapped by the witch queen Ren as part of her plan to escape Imhotep's wrath. Imhotep appeared with its Sky-Horde and killed an entire Kothian army, whole Conan rescued his friend and decapitated Renrutanit, whose still-living head was later recovered by Pathir . A short time later, in a castle on a deserted plain in the northern region of Shem, the sorcerous Council of the Seven used their arcane power to resurrect the Devourer of Souls from death after his battle with the Ravager of Worlds . Some times later, Conan saved a girl named Rosina from a band of thugs who stalked her at night. Bringing her back home, the Cimmerian met her mother Lady Sabbatha and Lord Dakin, who later hired him to sneak into her house and steal a couple of magical artifacts for him. Conan's thieving attempt was suddenly interrupted by the arrival of a couple of simianthros, who took the items and kidnapped Rosina. Asked by Lady Sabbatha to bring them back, Conan headed tracked the apes down to Stygia . | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = Dakin (Earth-616) Lord Dakin was interested in marrying Rosina, but even more interested in seizing the magical artifacts owned by the girl and her mother. He then hired Conan to infiltrate Lady Sabbatha's house and steal the Tear of Nitocris and the Crystal Conclave for him . Renrutanit (Earth-616) Ren was the witch queen of El Shah Maddoc, who used to live in the great forest of Shem with her daughters. Having heard the prophecies of Imphotep, captured Conan's ally Keiv as part of her plot to escape Imhotep's wrath. She used the Mists of Ragador as a truth serum to learn of Conan from his friend Keiv. Wanted by General Soto, Ren actually manipulated to lead Soto's army to attract Imhotep, that she and her daughters hid out safely in the swamp. After Conan decapitated Renrutanit, her still-living head was claimed by Pathir, who also took control of Renrutanit's witch daughters . Sabbatha (Earth-616) Sabbatha was former sorceress who lived in a crumbling walled mansion where the Avenue of the Sea's Desire met the stygian cemetery. Like her daughter Rosina, she semmed to have an unhealty affection for a magical artifact known as the Tear of Nitocris. When her precious necklace and Rosina were taken away by a couple of simianthros, she begged Conan to find them and bring them back . Soto (Earth-616) Soto was a young Kothian general, who moved his army to Shem in order to find Ren, the witch queen of El Shah Maddoc, and her daughters. Ren actually manipulated Conan to lead General Soto and his army to attract Imphotep that she and her daughters hid out safely in the swamp. Conan, in turn, instructed Soto to flee before Imhotep could destroy his army, but the general didn't listen to him and his soldiers were all killed by the demon . | Notes = Robert E. Howard named Shem and its people after the Semitic people, a vast ethnolinguistic group active from antiquity to the modern world. They include among others the ancient Akkadians (including their Babylonian and Assyrian offshoots), the Hebrews, the Phoenicians, the Carthaginians, and the Arabs. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Countries Category:Fictional Countries Category:Hyboria